Together
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: That's all they wanted. Now they have it . Just a little fluffy yuri piece about Mako/Amy. One shot. More Chapters will be added if that's what people want.


**Together**

**Yo I'm back with a new story. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon I do no own**

**I tried to give Amy and Makoto a more real life, so that means no monsters in this one! **

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Makoto sighed again staring up at her white ceiling while lying in the warmth of her bed. It was past midnight but she couldn't stop thinking...about her. Rubbing her eyes Mako let out another long sigh, "She's right I do think too much" smiling at the thought of her blunette haired friend scolding her about a similar matter not too long ago. "She's cute when she's mad" she though before slapping herself on the head "Bad Mako, stop it!" Makoto rolled onto her side angrily "She wouldn't like me that way even if I did tell her". Eyelids closed miserably as sleep finally claimed her.

Amy sighed lazily as she toured about her house looking for something to amuse her. Her Mother had left on a business trip and wouldn't be returning for a few days yet and thought Amy was responsible enough to be left on her own but was allowed friends if she got lonely "I wonder if Mako-chan would be able to come for a sleepover?" Amy quizzed her tabby cat that yawned and stretched out more on the couch in response.

"Hopefully Makoto will be able to come over" Amy smiled thinking about her taller friend, whilst stroking her cat's soft fur. Makoto had been acting weird around her so maybe she could find out what was bothering her hot friend "Wait!" Amy suddenly burst out, "Did I really call Makoto hot?!" "Well she is tall, fair and hot I suppose" Amy muttered happily while heading to the phone.

The phone rang out through Makoto's house waiting to be answered by someone. Groaning, Makoto found the phone and answered,

"Hello? Mako-chan?" Amy's voice inquired from the speaker

"Hi Amy. What's up?" Makoto asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to stay over for a few nights with me as my Mum is away for a few days, if that's ok with you?"

Makoto was stunned at the question could she really handle being with Amy alone?

"Makoto?" Amy's voice sounded again

"Yeah…Oh right I'll be over soon yeah?" Makoto replied swallowing hard.

"Great see you soon!" Amy-chan's voice rang before hanging up.

"Yeah see you soon..." Makoto thought as she depressed herself with her previous thoughts.

'Great she's coming over! I wonder if I can tell her?' Amy thought as she scanned her wardrobe for appropriate clothing...

Makoto stood still in front of Amy's door, hesitating as she fought with herself to ring the bell. At last her finger pressed the button that sealed her fate. It was opened quickly to reveal a very erotic Amy. Makoto gulped as she took in her friend's appearance. A low cut top and shorts. Giving Mako a perfect view of Amy's long slender legs.

"H...hi Amy" Makoto managed to say as she felt her cheeks redden

'Aw she looks cute blushing' Amy thought as she stepped to the side allowing her flustered friend into her house...

Amy motioned for Makoto to head upstairs into her room. Makoto went up ahead leaving Amy with a very nice view of her toned ass. 'Yummy' thought Amy as they reached her room. Makoto entered the room to find a double bed with blue satin sheets "Hey Amy didn't you have two single beds the last time?" Makoto asked confused

"Yeah but I needed a bigger bed for more space, so I hope you don't mind sharing do you?" Amy quizzed innocently.

Sharing a bed with Amy...it was Makoto's dream and nightmare come true. Makoto shook her head and sat on the bed, dumping her bag in the corner before looking back at Amy, who was looking at her CD collection

"Which one?" she asked still flicking through her collection.

"Cascada" Makoto replied without thinking.

Placing the CD in Amy commenced to dance to the up beat love songs. Makoto stared at the sexy princess in front of her, who was swaying her hips, seemingly innocent and her bouncing chest. Makoto felt in the pit of her stomach a deep desire for the girl in front of her. Immediately turning her face a bright red.

"Ugh!" Amy moaned, "I'm so hot!"

'Tell me about it' Makoto thought, while Amy unbuttoned her top so that her cleavage was ample and didn't leave much to the imagination. Makoto caught sight of Amy's blue lacy bra and her face turned another shade of red. Amy saw this and decided to take advantage or her flustered friend. Leaning down she whispered in Makoto's ear while her chest was pushed near her eyes.

"You look hot too Makoto" Amy purred, tickling Makoto's ear "Should I take off your clothes for you?"

"Amy!!" Makoto burst out pushing her friend away before running to the bathroom; she really needed to cool down.

Amy giggled as she spread herself out on her bed. Makoto was reacting exactly as she thought she would. Amy sighed happily, maybe now Makoto would confess to her. She'd never realised how much she'd fallen for Makoto until a couple of days ago but Amy was happy enough to accept that she loved Makoto. After all she was everything she'd ever wanted: good looks great personality and she was very strong.

Amy heard the bathroom door opening and just lay there trying to resist the giant grin appearing on her face. Makoto walked back into the room finally cooled down only to find her face heat up again as her eyes were met with the image of Amy lying on the bed, legs wide open…

"Makoto are you ok?" Amy asked trying to be serious, Makoto just looked so dam hot standing there eyeing her up hungrily, she looked like she wanted to pounce on her.

Amy smiled on the inside today might be her day after all.

"Yeah am fine Amy" Makoto replied smiling.

Amy rose from her bed and pulled Makoto into an embrace, Makoto relished the feeling if Amy's body up against her own. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Makoto leaned into the hug while Amy rested her head on the crook of her neck. Breathing Makoto caught the scent of Amy's perfume. 'Lavender' Makoto smiled hugging her friend tighter. Amy was in heaven as she enjoyed the hug, she smelled Makoto's fragrance and smiled it was one of her sport deodorants masculine but also feminine at the same time... just like Makoto.

Amy felt Makoto about to pull away but she pulled her back and accidentally tripped.

Falling backwards onto the bed, taking a surprised Makoto with her, Amy eeped as she landed, feeling Makoto's toned body touching all of hers. Opening her eyes she met Makoto's emerald green ones. Their noses were touching. Lips merely centimetres apart...

Their breath mingling as one as the gap was slowly closed soft lips met briefly, before pulling away again emerald green eyes stared deeply into blue eyes. No words were spoken as lips became one again only the kiss was more passionate, Makoto's tongue licked at Amy's bottom lip curiously, Amy happily opened her mouth and let the tongue explore her mouth touching and probing everywhere it could. Amy greeted her visitor with her own tongue, dancing and massaging each other.

They broke apart to catch their breath.

Panting slightly Makoto looked at the girl beneath her, smiling up at her.

"Amy I..." but Makoto was cut off by Amy's hand on the back of her head pulling her down for another heated kiss. Makoto smiled into the kiss but suddenly yelped in surprise as Amy's hands groped her ass, Amy laughed at her friend, no, new lover's reaction but was soon facing the consequences.

Makoto kissed up and down the side of her neck and started sucking on the pulse in the crook of Amy's neck that had her moaning and wriggling under Makoto, turning her on even more. Amy managed to push Makoto's face away so she could lick up her neck, biting softly leaving tiny marks but Makoto moaned at her gentle actions

Makoto's lips found Amy's again as their tongues battled for dominance. While Makoto's hands went under Amy's top to squeeze her breasts through her bra. In response Amy's hands grasped her ass harder. Becoming more impatient Makoto broke the kiss and tugged off Amy's top so that her sexy blue lacy bra was on full display.

"Sexy" Makoto whispered huskily into Amy's ear making her shiver in delight as Makoto nibbled on the lobe teasing her. Amy moaned out Mako's name before pushing her off of her and climbing on top it was Makoto's turn to be teased as Amy took off her top, revealing a green and black laced bra. "Yummy" Amy purred sexily licking her lips in anticipation sliding a hand up Mako's back Amy found the clip and undid it, throwing the piece of cloth to the side, freeing Makoto's breasts. Before Makoto had a chance to react, Amy's tongue was licking one breast while her hand was massaging the other one. Makoto moaned out at the pleasurable feeling, throwing her head back onto the pillow, but she started to get frustrated at the unfairness of Amy's state of dress. Flipping Amy over so now Makoto was on top, Amy was about to protest but Makoto swiftly remved her bra so that both of their top halves were naked.

Amy grinned sexily and pulled Makoto down for a passionate kiss their chests rubbing against each other giving them both an extra turn on. Amy moaned into Makoto's fiery mouth and wrapped her legs around Makoto's pelvis and pulled her down so that their lover halves grinded together in a heated motion. Makoto growled at the feeling and broke the kiss making her way to the rim of Amy's shorts where she licked along it teasing her.

"Makoto" breathed Amy but Makoto kept licking at the edge of the shorts.

"Makoto..pleas...stop teasing me..." Amy gasped out as the pulsing between her legs became more intense.

Makoto listened to her partner and set about unbuttoning and pulling down her shorts. Leaving Amy in a pair of blue and black pants to hide her modesty. Amy came up and kissed Makoto again and helped her to pull off her trousers as a sign of her growing need. Makoto pushed Amy back down gently and slowly slid the last part of Amy's clothes off and threw them carelessly aside. Amy's breathing became shallower and quicker at the suspense.

It was her first time but she had waited for this moment for so long and she couldn't believe it was here.

Makoto spread Amy's legs apart and became even more turned on at seeing Amy's dripping wet pussy. Makoto blew on her entrance sending shivers up Amy's back "Makoto!" gasped Amy arching her back in ecstasy. Smiling Makoto curiously licked up and down Amy's entrance tasting her unique flavour. Amy moaned again and placed a hand behind Makoto's head a sign for her to continue. Mako pushed her tongue into Amy as far as it could, licking and probing everything she could reach. Amy was in heaven, who'd thought it would feel this amazing?

Suddenly she moaned out as Makoto found her spot.

"Makoto..more ...please!" Amy begged.

Makoto pulled out completely and Amy started whimpering at the loss of pleasure but gasped out as Makoto slid a finger into her soaking passage and started pumping gently to get Amy used to her being there. Increasing her speed Makoto used her other hand to fondle with one of Amy's breasts adding to her pleasure.

"Ma...Makoto am going to..." Amy moaned out

Makoto felt Amy's walls tightening so she pumped harder and faster sending Amy crashing over the edge. Makoto lapped up Amy's nectar before lying next to her, watching her recover from her climax. Makoto watched contentedly, taking in her partner's body glistening with sweat. 'Beautiful' she thought as Amy panted for breath "Was that good then?" Makoto asked when Amy's breathing had returned to normal.

"That was amazing Mako-chan" Amy said pouncing on top of Makoto

"Now I need to repay you," she purred into Makoto's ear nipping it gently. Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down from Makoto's neck all the way to the rim of her green and black pants. Where she started stroking her womanhood through her pants feeling the intense heat radiating off of it.

"Mako you're so hot" Amy purred again before slipping off the material away from Makoto's body, leaving her vulnerable to Amy's pleasure. Amy kissed up Makoto's inner thighs while stroking her steaming entrance.

"Amy" growled Makoto as her body's pulsations were growing in strength.

Amy saw her lover's pain and inserted a slender finger into the slick passage, pumping in a steady rhythm watching Makoto's face, screwed up in pleasure, her mouth open as she tried to control her breathing. She was stunning in Amy's eyes. Pumping harder into the spongy passage Amy brushed against Makoto's g-spot, which sent her back arching and moaning out. Amy added another finger and continued to pump vigorously into Makoto. Feeling her fingers being constricted by the spongy walls Amy pulled out and quickly poked her tongue in and explored Makoto until she gave a final cry and exploded into Amy's mouth. Amy licked up the intoxicating fluid making sure she hadn't missed any and lay next to Makoto where she was pulled into a soft embrace.

"I love you Amy" Makoto whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too Makoto" Amy whispered happily snuggling into Makoto's soft body as she felt the covers being pulled over them as she succumbed to sleep.

At last they were together...

* * *

**So tell me what you think, all feedback is appreciated. Looking foreword to hearing from you – Dark Shadows 01**


End file.
